


VID: I'm On Fire

by ChaosKallisti



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKallisti/pseuds/ChaosKallisti
Summary: Our first fanvid! A tribute to Mad Max: Fury Road, particularly the awesome women and metal moments!





	VID: I'm On Fire

Song: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'em Up) by Fall Out Boy

Password: furiosa  


[I'm On Fire - a Fury Road fanvid](https://vimeo.com/221175888) from [ChaosKallisti](https://vimeo.com/user67631226) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Tumblr](https://chaoskallisti.tumblr.com/post/161901384610/title-im-on-fire-fandom-mad-max-fury-road) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/221175888) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Y1fbt0iSrqc)


End file.
